


The Pink Pearl, Part 1

by PeroxidePirate



Series: the Pink Pearl [1]
Category: Provost's Dog - Pierce, Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets set in an AU in which Kel is the second known girl page in her time, and her sponsor Sabine is the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sponsorship

**Author's Note:**

> Contains 5 ficlets written for the Tortall Smackdown at http://fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com/ .

As the pages finished their supper and began to clear their dishes, Lord Wyldon's voice rang out across the room. "Page Sabine, Probationer Keladry, report to me before you leave."

Kel looked at her sponsor, curious. Sabine's face was impassive.

"It's been nice knowing you," Cleon said, clapping Sabine on the shoulder and earning a quick grin in response. "Esmond, we might as well go. I'll show you the libraries."

Cracking jokes or murmuring words of encouragement, Sabine's other friends also began to leave.

"Come on, then," Sabine said, picking up her tray. "We'd better not keep him waiting."

The two girls cleared their dishes, then went to stand before the training master's table. Sabine bowed, and Kel quickly did the same.

"It is natural that you two would wish to stick together," he began, "but do not forget that your training here is serious work. If I see any evidence of conniving, or flirtation, or if you distract the boys from their training, Keladry will have to find another sponsor. Friendship must never come before duty."

"Yes, my lord," Sabine said quickly, though there was something not entirely respectful in her bearing. Kel wondered if she was exceptionally brave, or if all third year pages were slightly crazy.

"Yes, my lord," Kel echoed.

Lord Wyldon studied the two girls, face unreadable. "Very well," he said at last. "You are dismissed."


	2. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Page Sabine has plans. But first, she and Kel need to get out of the palace.

"Come on!"

"Where are we going?" Kel asked again.

Sabine grinned. "You'll see. Just follow my lead."

"Wait, what?"

Sabine lengthened her stride, catching up to a group of craftspeople just inside the palace gates. Kel hurried to keep up.

"What's your favorite vegetable?" Sabine asked.

"What?"

"Tell me. Favorite vegetable, how you like it cooked..."

Kel rolled her eyes. "Ok. Broccoli. With butter and pepper, not overcooked. Why, are you going to try eating some?"

They were through the gates.

"Of course not. I just needed to distract you until we were through." Sabine laughed at Kel's perplexed expression. "Out of uniform, we managed to blend in with those other people, and no one the wiser. If one of the gaurds had caught your eye, he might have realized we're pages, and then he would have stopped us."

"I hate you."

Sabine slung an arm over Kel's shoulders. "Relax. I can't believe you never went to the city last year!"

"I was on probation last year."

"So? No reason not to have some fun. Everything will be fine, as long as we don't get caught."


	3. At the Pink Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine's a regular, but Kel's never been here before.

The sign outside the door depicted an oyster shell, half open to reveal an iridescent rose-colored pearl within. Inside, Kel found herself among citywomen. Most of them were clad in work clothes: simple dresses, or shirts and breeches.

Kel looked around curiously. "What is this place?"

"It's called the Pink Pearl," Sabine explained. "Come on. I see a table in the back."

As they walked through the room, Kel's eye was drawn to two women who stood in a corner, kissing. No one else seemed the least bit surprised.

"Sabine!" She gripped the older girl's shoulder.

Sabine just relaxed into Kel's hold, grinning lazily. "I missed this place. I came here a lot over the summer."

Kel swallowed, trying to keep her voice steady. "You did?"

They reached the table, and Sabine slid into a seat. Trying not to stare, Kel dropped into the other chair.

"I shouldn't have brought you here," Sabine said, a little sadly. "I keep forgetting how young you are."

"Stop saying that! Between you and Neal, I am constantly reminded of my youth."

Sabine studied her. "You like him, don't you? I mean, really like him?"

"I don't know."

Sabine looked away. "I'm glad we're friends. We can go back to the palace..."

"Sabine?" Tentatively, Kel took the other page's hand. "I mean it: I don't know. I came to Corus to earn my shield. All those things my lord tells us – it's hard work, duty comes before friendship, we're not here to flirt – it's all true. Maybe one day..."

Sabine looked up, hopeful.

"Maybe one day, I'll figure it out," Kel finished. "And when I do, I'll let you know. But for now? Let's order lunch."


	4. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine and Lalasa talk about Kel.
> 
> Note: I meant to polish this fic a bit more, but haven't had a chance. Thought I might as well post it anyway.

__

“Is Kel in?” Sabine asked, at the door.

“She said she would be at the practice court,” Lalasa replied.

“Will you tell her I stopped by?”

“Of course.”

The two you women looked at each other for a moment. Sabine was a little surprised that Kel's usually timid maid met her eyes so steadily. “Would you come in for a moment?” Lalasa finally asked.

“All right,” Sabine agreed, out of curiousity as much as anything else.

After shutting the door, Lalasa smoothed her skirts, nervously.

“Well?” Sabine queried.

“Does Kel know how you feel?”

“What?”

Lalasa twisted her hands in her skirt. “Maybe it's not my place to say anything, my lady, but to me it looks like you're sweet on her.”

Sabine laughed, though she found herself blushing. “What if I am?”

“I don't think she's like us. My lady. She might not welcome that kind of attention. And I'd hate to see either of you hurt.”

Sabine thought about that for a moment. “She's been to the Pink Pearl with me,” she finally said, “More than once.”

Lalasa looked down, hiding her suddenly-wide eyes. “Well, perhaps I'm wrong.”

“I hope you are,” Sabine said softly.

Lalasa looked back at her, face inscrutable now. She and Sabine had never understood one another, and it didn't seem as though that was likely to change.

Sabine shook her head. “Well, I'll let myself out, then.”

Lalasa watched her go without another word.


	5. Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine's a squire now; fortunately, she finds a post.

Sabine found Kel at the practice yard. She waited, lounging against the fence, while Kel finished a pattern dance with her glaive. Lord Wyldon didn't approve of Kel's favorite weapon, so during most of the year, she could use it only in the privacy of her rooms. In July, though, the training master and most of the pages were away from the palace. As she had the year before, Kel was taking advantage of the long days and the relative freedom.

With one final slice, Kel brought her glaive to rest and stood, panting. "Sabine!" she called, surprised. She had been so focused, she didn't notice the other girl's arrival.

Sabine stood up straighter, uncrossing her arms. "I could watch you do that all day."

Kel pushed sweat-matted hair out of her face. "I couldn't do it all day. Especially in this heat." She eyed Sabine's clothing: dyed linen breeches, clean shirt, sleeveless summer tunic in a shade of green that made her tan skin seem to glow. "What's up?"

"Lalasa said I'd find you here. I wanted you to be the first to know, I'm staying in Corus for the next four years."

"What? You're staying a palace squire?" Something terrifying occurred to Kel. "Or did you get picked by a desk knight? Sir Gareth? Lord Myles?"

"No, ducknob." Sabine grinned. "I'm not staying in _the palace._ I'll be in Corus, itself. I'm squire to the Lord Provost."

Kel blinked, dumbfounded. At last she found her voice. "We'll still see each other, then?"

Sabine's shrug didn't hide the look of genuine happiness on her face. "I expect so."

Kel found herself grinning, too.


	6. Kind of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that she's a squire, Kel has to make a choice.

"So you're the one leaving Corus." Sabine wouldn't look at Kel.

"We knew this would happen. I'm glad you have a place in the city, but as a squire, there's nothing for me here."

Sabine just sipped her ale, silently.

"Sabine?" Kel reached for her friend's free hand. "Please--"

"And stop doing that!" Sabine yanked her hand away, tucking it into her lap. "You don't mean anything by it."

Kel gripped her own mug. "Who says I don't?"

"We're friends, Kel. The kind of friends who are about to go their separate ways. Not the kind of friends who hold hands in a honeylove tavern in the lower city."

Sabine was giving her that 'older and wiser' look, positive she knew something Kel didn't yet understand. Kel knew it was childish, but it always made her want to prove Sabine wrong.

"Maybe we're both." Before her friend could reply, Kel leaned across the table and kissed her.


End file.
